Hasta los dioses tienen que ir al baño
by Lady Grayson
Summary: La verdadera guerra de las doce casas no la libraron jóvenes de cosmo energía ardiente... sino una diosa algo atolondrada con un urgente llamado de la naturaleza.


**Hasta los dioses tienen que ir al baño**

**O la guerra de los doce baños de Saori Kido.

* * *

**

Era una mañana común y corriente para la pelimorada avara que se hacía llamar Athena, diosa virgen de la sabiduría. Aunque lo de virgen estaba en duda, y lo de sabiduría mejor que ni se diga.

Aunque claro, "mañana" en el lenguaje de la diosa pelos de berenjena significa que eran poco mas de las once treinta de la mañana, y el intento de diosa apenas se levantaba de su sueño de belleza, aunque los lectores y esta humilde autora sabemos que por mas que duerma, de belleza no va a obtener nada.

La diosita se dirigió a atender el sacrosanto llamado de la naturaleza, entró a su baño enorme con paredes de mármol y se colocó frente a la taza, a punto estaba de levantarse su vestido con no se cuantas capas de crinolina (frase de Ale-chan) se acordó de que el día anterior, el burro alado había incluido una estupidez mas a su larga lista de hechos idiotas que cometía a cada momento, por lo que por precaución, presionó la palanca en el retrete... y nada ocurrió.

Se felicitó la pelimorada por su increíble inteligencia, (aja ¬¬) y salió con supuesta elegancia del baño, dispuesta a esperar la llegada del plomero.

Dieron las doce, y la diosa tenía la mirada clavada en el reloj. Las doce y media, y la diosa cruzó sutilmente una pierna mientras se preguntaba donde diablos se habría metido Shion, que aún no le traía su desayuno, aunque a esas horas ya sería almuerzo.

Athena cerró los ojos y recordó los hechos que le llevasen al tremendo dilema al que comenzaba a enfrentarse en aquellos momentos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y la diosa estaba cansada y satisfecha de no haber echo nada en todo el santo día mas que haber contado una y otra vez su dinero además de esparcir unas cuantas órdenes estúpidas a sus pobres esclavos... errrr... quiero decir, protectores._

_Se dirigía a su precioso baño, con la cara soñadora por que había sido un buen día, pero al abrir la puerta y dar un paso adentro, fue como caer en un charco, y el sonido fue el mismo._

_- P-p-PERO QUE DEMONIOS???_

_La diosa miró en dirección al culpable, quien estaba abierto de patas sobre el baño, los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas, con un destapacaños en sus manos._

_- ¡SEIYA!_

_- n.n Hola._

_- PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI PRECIOSO BAÑO??????_

_- Pueees... o.o ... n.n se inundó._

_- PERO COMO DIABLOS..._

_- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_Diosa y santo giraron la cabeza a la puerta del baño, donde se encontraron a un Shion mil veces mas que molesto._

_- ¡Seiya! Me puedes explicar que significa esto??_

_- Si, bueno..._

_- ¡Mejor no me expliques! Estoy seguro de que lo se, te pusiste a arrojar cosas al inodoro... OTRA VEZ!_

_- Y si ya lo sabe para que me anda preguntando??_

_- No me colmes la paciencia jovencito!_

_Rugió el patriarca levantando su enorme túnica azulada, dejando al aire sus descoloridas piernas, entre las cuales pasó flotando un patito de hule._

_- T.T Mis enaguas patriarcales!_

_- Bueno ya basta! Seiya, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! Y tu Shion, llama al plomero._

_- Como usted diga Athena._

_El pobre peliverde se retiró de la estancia con una cara de resignación que apenas y podía con ella. Saori por su parte, se dedicó a golpear el suelo con su zapato, haciendo un ligero chapotear._

_- Bueno, pues yo me retiro, ahí nos vemos mañana Athena n.n._

_Y el burrito consentido se fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dejando a una diosa completamente roja de la rabia._

_- Athena?_

_- QUÉ?_

_- Errr, hable con el plomero, dice que viene mañana, a eso de las doce._

_- LAS DOCE??? NO PUEDE VENIR ANTES??_

_- Dice que está ocupado._

_- Me importa un comino si está ocupado, yo quiero ese baño funcionando pero a la de ya!_

_- Bueno Athena, pero si usted tienes gana de... usted sabe, ir..._

_- ¬¬_

_- Puede ir a Piscis, estoy seguro de que Afrodita no tendrá ningún problema en prestarle su..._

_- ¡PERO ESQUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! Nunca! Jamás nadie me verá pidiendo un baño! Y hablando de eso, vete a secarlo que lo quiero impecable!_

_- U.U Como digas Athena._

**Fin de Flash back.**

La diosa gruñó pesadamente y se puso de pié resignada. No le quedaba otra que emprender una odisea histórica para alguien tan importante como lo era ella. Y fue así como comenzó su aventura para encontrar... un baño.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Cuando llegue el plomero... lo mato!

La primera parada fue la casa de Piscis, aquí llegó Saori bastante confiada, pues Afrodita se la pasaba el 99.9 por ciento de su tiempo en su jardín, lo que significaba que el baño estaría solo. No testigos, no vergüenzas, solo una entrada rápida y... y por que diablos estaba cerrada la puerta????

- Quien es??

- Ack!! A-Afrodita!

- Athena? Pero que hace usted aquí??

- Eh, ah, yo...

El primer impulso de la diosa fue el de correr a patadas a Afrodita de su propio baño, pero antes de que abriera la boca, su olfato le advirtió de algo especial en el aire, un aroma que ella conocía a la perfección y que hizo que sus ojos se le saltaran.

- Oh Afrodita! Discúlpame, no sabía que estabas ocupado, nos veremos luego.

Y sin más problemas, la diosa se marchó algo frustrada rumbo al siguiente templo.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Soy una chica, y Dita es prácticamente una, y una chica SIEMPRE debe respetar a otra cuando esta está usando tinte Turquesa marina del número tres en la comodidad de su baño.

Fue así como la diosa llegó hasta Acuario. Muy a hurtadillas para que el santo de este lugar no la fuese a descubrir.

- Brrrrrrr, pero que frío!!

La diosa se fijó rápidamente en el lugar y observó a Camus de Acuario sentado cómodamente en su sillón leyendo el periódico.

- Ku ku ku, esto será fácil, y ni te darás cuenta.

Entró con la agilidad de un gato, se arrastró por las paredes y procedió a partirse la cara al girarse y darle un apasionado beso al suelo cuando tropezó con la lámpara. Pero para su fortuna, Camus jamás volteó a mirarle.

Finalmente llegó al sanitario, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y sonrió, mas al querer despegar su mano del picaporte de la puerta, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que esta se encontraba pegada.

- Pero que diablos...

Saori echó un vistazo a Camus, pero este seguía inmerso en su periódico, ella sonrió triunfante. Giró la cabeza hacia el ansiado baño y haciendo acopio de esfuerzo estiró su cuerpo hasta donde su mano pegada le permitía, encontrándose con que su trasero, aunque muy a fuerzas, pero si quedaba en el lugar correcto.

Estaba muy feliz y a punto de liberarse cuando notó algo raro en el agua. Se enderezó, tomó un rastrillo del santo de aquél templo y golpeó el témpano de hielo en que se había convertido el agua del inodoro.

- T.T

Sin nada mas que hacer, la diosa procedió a intentar separar su mano de la perilla, le sopló, la calentó con su aliento, la jaló, pero nada daba resultado, finalmente, apoyó ambos pies en la puerta y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, logrando safarse exitosamente.

Para su infortunio, lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y esto provocó que la diosa saliera volando y acabara rodando por las escaleras que daban a capricornio.

Camus levantó la mirada de su periódico interesado en el grito, pero como no vio a nadie, regresó a su lectura.

**Nota mental de Saori mientras cae por las escaleras::** Eso me pasa por tener caballeros de los hielos! Aunque, si eso le pasó a mi mano con la puerta, no quiero ni saber como le hubiera ido a mi trasero con la taza...

Terminada de botar, la diosa quedó en la salida de lo que parecía ser una antigua casa echa de piedras sobres piedras, antes conocida como templo de capricornio.

La diosa se puso de pié y se sacudió el vestido mientras entraba al templo. Recordando la humilde petición del santo de esta casa para ayudarle monetaria mente a reconstruir su casa, y sobre todo, la dulce y amable respuesta que había recibido de su muy adorada diosa.

**Flash back**

_- ACASO ESTÁS LOCO??? ESPERAS QUE YO TE DE ALGO DE MIII DINERO???_

_- Pe-pero Athena..._

_- Tienes manos no? Tienes habilidad no?? Entonces reconstrúyelo tú! ADEMÁS, BIEN MERECIDO TE LO MERECES POR METERTE EN EL CAMINO DE SEIYA CUANDO LO DE LA FLECHA!_

_- o.o? El camino de Seiya?_

_- Bien que lo detuviste verdad??? Acaso querías que me muriera??_

_- Malo no hubiera sido ¬¬._

_- QUEEE???_

_- Ehhh, que, que yo detuve a Shiryu, no a Seiya!_

_- Shiryu?? Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SHIRYU, SI EL NO HIZO NADA EN LA BATALLA! ASÍ COMO LOS DEMÁS, BOLA DE HARAGANES!_

_- O.O!! Pero si ellos..._

_- No me contradigas!!_

_Insertar Saori con ojos de corazón y rodeada de lucecitas._

_- Aquí el único héroe es Seeeiya!_

_- U.U Claro, claro..._

**Fin de Flash back.**

Y bueno, esque ella era tan amable y adorable...

Entró rápidamente a la casa de Shura y buscó de inmediato el baño, pero con las pobres puertas cayéndose a pedazos, no sabía ni cual era la correcta, hasta que finalmente se encontró con una especie de figura abstracta con rostro de picasso que parecía entregar algo así como una pierna a un pariente no muy lejano de ET.

- Athena?

- AHHHH!! Ah, ah, Shura... Me asustaste.

- Athena, en que puedo ayudarle?

- Eh.. Ah... bueno.

La diosa lo pensó unos segundos, después de todo, este era su caballero más fiel, o no?

- Shura, sería... posible… que me prestaras el baño?

- n.n Pero claro Athena, es en esa puerta.

- AHHHH, PERFECTO!

Gritó ella, abrió la puerta, entró al baño y dio un portazo, provocando que la nariz del picasso, o mas bien, de Athena apicassada, se fuera al suelo. Shura se rascó el mentón.

- Ummm, se ve mejor.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

La diosa salió totalmente espantada y se apoyó en la pared.

- Que sucede Athena?

- E-e-eso no es un baño!! ES UN AGUJERO EN EL SUELO!!

- Si, bueno... no soy plomero, y apenas así para...

- OLVÍDALO, ME LARGO!!

Y así, la diosa continuó con su camino.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Creo que debería ser mas considerada con mi caballero mas fiel, el pobre ni siquiera tiene un baño, tal vez si le invirtiera algo de dinero a... UUUUY, DESDE AQUÍ SE VEN LOS CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO, Y ESTÁ LLENO DE HOMBRES HERMOSOS Y SUDADOS... errrr... en que iba pensando?... beh, no debió ser importante.

Así fue como la diosa llegó a Sagitario. Sonriente y feliz por que en este templo nadie vivía, y preguntándose por que no había llegado a este lugar primero.

Encontró rápidamente el baño tras dejar una larga fila de pisadas entre el polvo de trece años o poco mas, pero de todas formas llegó al baño, abrió la puerta sonriente, y con la misma sonrisa la cerró, para después salir caminando como si nada con dirección al templo de escorpión.

**Nota mental de Saori::** De acuerdo. Que diablos me hizo pensar que alguien ha limpiado ese baño en los últimos trece años???????

Saori llegó ya bastante cansada al templo de escorpión.

- Athena, hola n.n.

- Milo...

La diosa se quedó totalmente quieta y observando al hermoso escorpión, quien se encontraba haciendo algo de ejercicio en no más que un par de calzoncillos.

- Ehhh... ahhh... yo...

Milo se puso de pié frente a la diosa y se cruzó de brazos. Saori se meció a los lados mientras comenzaba a sentir que las ganas se hacían más fuertes.

- Y... como has estado?

- Bien n.n Que raro que lo pregunte Athena, usualmente usted es una ego centrista.

- Aja.

Contestó ella con absoluta cara de idiota, y esque no teniendo la pobre otra cara, pues lo idiota se le notaba siempre, pero además, ni siquiera ella tiene tan poco seso como para no notar a la cosita sexy que estaba frente a ella, sin embargo, en el utópicamente estúpido mundo de esta mujer, le era imposible saber que alguien tan increíblemente sexy podría decir algo malo de ella, lo veía mover los labios, pero no entendía ni papa, lo cual, siendo Athena, no era extraño.

Pero de repente, entre las palabras de Milo, la diosa alcanzó a escuchar "baño"

- EHH, dijiste baño???

- See, eso dije. ¬¬ No me estaba poniendo atención verdad.

- De echo no, te estaba viendo el súper paquetote que... eeeehhhhh... n.n dijiste baño?

- Si, le decía que desde hace meses que no tengo agua en el baño.

- Uh?? Y como le haces?

- Pues me voy a libra.

Dijo el escorpión muy comodino y encogiéndose de hombros.

La diosa cayó en la cuenta de que ahí nada iba a lograr en ese templo. Bueno, nada más que un muy buen taco de ojo, así que sin decir más, la diosa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar como robotito mal aceitado rumbo a la casa de libra. Milo se rascó la nuca, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su ejercicio.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Soy una mujer altamente sexy, (aja ¬¬) y jamás permitiré que un hombre irremediablemente sexy como ese que estaba allá atrás me vea pidiendo el baño. (Claaaro, aunque ya todo el santuario debe estar enterado de lo que andas haciendo, babosa)

Y así fue como, tras una cortísima visita en Escorpión, la diosa llegó a libra, sin embargo, tras meditar solo unos segundos, continuó con su camino sin la intención siquiera de buscar donde se encontraría el baño, no hubo necesidad de nada mas que seguir su camino rumbo a Virgo.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Si no han limpiado en trece años el baño de Sagitario, mejor no quiero ni imaginar como estará el de libra después de doscientos sesenta y no se cuantos... por otro lado, muy sexy... PERO MILO ES UN VERDADERO COCHINO!!

Ya la diosa caminaba bastante apretadito, apretadito cuando llegó a Virgo, donde se encontró a Shaka en su siempre usual posición de flor de loto.

- Buenas Shaka.

- Athena, eres tu?

- Si, claro que soy yo, que otra mujer hay en estos templos??

- Pues aparte de las que Milo trae...

- ¬¬

- Pero, pues dime en que te puedo servir?

- Ah bueno, tú sabes, una cosa muy humana...

- -.-?

- Me prestas el baño?? n.n

- O.O!!!

- n.nU

- n.n Por supuesto Athena, no hay problema, pero solo recuerda que ir al baño puede ser un placer tan grande, que puede ser considerado un pecado, y el pecado es algo del ser humano, tal y como tu has dicho, por lo tanto, para entrar a mi baño, será necesario que realices un poco de meditación.

La diosa sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz de que finalmente iba a liberar tanta presión, y solo un poquito de meditación era poco precio.

- Y como cuanto tengo que meditar?

- Poco, solo seis horas y podrás pasar.

- Perfecto, se... SEIS HORAS????

- Claro! Un pecado tan grande tiene que... Athena? Athena?? Ummm, que raro.

Shaka se toca el estómago.

- Ummm, otra vez me están dando ganas a mi, mejor empiezo a meditar para ir en unas seis horas.

**Nota mental de Saori::** El ser humano va al baño alrededor de 3 veces al día, si bien le va, por seis horas en cada ocasión, son 18 horas, mas otras seis para dormir... eso significa que Shaka no medita para alcanzar el Nirvana. MEDITA PARA PODER IR AL BAÑO!!!

Casi a rastras llegó la diosa a Leo, pero su guardián no se veía por ningún lado, así que la diosa de cabellos como berenjena recuperó cierta esperanza de que su pobre vejiga descansara al fin de la carga que se le estaba formando, y que por cierto, ya se andaba doblando por que apretar empezaba a ser insuficiente.

Llegó al fin al baño, puso la mano en la perilla y comenzó a girarla, pero para su sorpresa, estaba cerrada.

- NOOOO, NO OTRA VEEEZ!

- Agg, quien está ahí!

- AIORIA, SAL AHORA MISMO DEL BAÑO!

- C-coomo?????

- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! AHORA MISMO SALTE O TE AGUJERARÉ EL CEREBRO CON MI NIKE, COMPRENDES???

- Ehhhhh, pe-pero espere!

- DE SEGURO TE ESTÁS TIÑENDO EL PELO COMO AFRODITA!

- CLARO QUE N... Afrodita se tiñe el pelo?

- SALTEEEEEEEEE...

Gritó ella desesperada pateando la puerta y tumbándola.

Desde la ducha, Aioria miró a Athena, Athena miró a Aioria en la ducha y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- Aaaaay lo siento, que pena, adiós!!

Y levantando acarrerada la puerta, dejándola mal puesta, por cierto, la diosa salió corriendo a toda velocidad con la cara roja como tomate.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Pero que vergüenza, nunca pensé que ver a Aioria desnudo y en la ducha fuese tan vergonzoso!!!... y ahora que lo pienso, no sabía que Marín tenía un tatuaje en la cadera...

Bastante escamada, dolida de piernas, pero más escamada que nada, la diosa llegó a cáncer, y nada mas entrando, los rostros de muertos voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

- Ehhh, hola, buenas... como están? Emmm… muertos, verdad? Alguien sabe donde... ehhh... está el baño?

Los rostros se giraron hacia una puerta no muy lejos, y la diosa se rió algo nerviosa avanzando hacia dicha puerta, pero ya para entrar se detuvo.

- Si la decoración de su casa son un montón de muertos, su baño...

Insertar imagen mental de un baño gigante cubierto de rostros feos que te miran mientras haces tus necesidades.

- Pero claaaro que no, a mi nadie me mira mientras voy al baño, y mucho menos un montón de muertos!!

Y con su pasito presumido, la diosa simplemente se fue. Apenas se perdió de vista, la puerta del baño se abrió y quedó a la vista un precioso y lujoso baño echo al mas puro estilo griego, cuyo orgulloso propietario salía con cara de felicidad.

- Jeje, mi mami siempre me dijo que el baño de un hombre, debe ser como el trono de un Rey. n.n Que bonito mi baño!! Hasta la loca de Athena estaría encantada de usarlo!

**Nota mental de Saori::** Uish pero que horror! Estoy mil por ciento segura de que ese loco de Máscara tiene un baño horrible, apuesto toda mi sabiduría a eso!!

Fue así como la diosa siguió con su sufrimiento de piernas cruzadas, con las manos retorciéndose el vestido con desesperación.

Entró a Géminis por la salida y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, rápido, rápido, rápido, donde... momento.

La diosa se paró a medio templo y observó en todas direcciones, mirando nada más que muchas columnas.

- E-El...El laberinto. WAAAAAA, EL LABERIIINTO, JAMÁS VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ, Y NECESITO UN BA...

- Athena?

- WAAAAAAA! K-K-KANON!!

- Saga, de hecho. Que haces por aquí Athena?

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA, LO QUE IMPORTA ES, POR QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PUESTO EL LABERINTO!

- Todo es culpa de Kanon, él selló mi laberinto, y pues, no lo puedo quitar.

- Grrrr, eso no importa.

La diosa dio un par de pasos intentando distinguir alguna salida, pero no miraba nada.

- Saga, que es lo que... ehhh... Saga... ¡No otra veeez, por que a mi! Un par de pasos y uno se pierde en...

- Athena!

- ¡SAGA!

- Kanon, de hecho.

- ¡PERO TU DIJISTE QUE ERAS SAGA!

- Saga? Ah si, debe andar por ahí.

- Pe-pero...

- Ah, Athena, creí que te habías perdido.

- WAAAAA, DEJEN DE APARECERSE PAR DE TARADOOOOS!!!

- o.o?

- o.o?

- Ehh... eh, decía...

Los gemelos enarcaron una ceja mientras miraban a la diosa, la cual parecía estar haciendo un bailecito extraño.

- Sabe Athena? Si no fuera por que es usted, estaría seguro de que tiene ganas de ir al baño.

- ¬¬ Grrr, no te metas en esto Saga.

- U.U Kanon.

- Como sea! Y si TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO, AHORA!! DÍGANME DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ!!

Ambos chicos hermosos se redujeron a su forma chibi mientras la diosa gritaba como la bestia gruñona que era. Saga empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

- Verá Athena, esque ambos también andamos perdidos.

- QUEEEEEE??? Y como se supone que le hacen cuando tienen urgencia de ir al baño!

- El instinto, puro instinto para llegar al sagrado lugar.

- ¬¬ Pero que bobo Kanon.

- Bobo tu ¬¬

- No tú.

- No tú.

- Tu.

- Tu!

- TE DIGO QUE TU!

Y cuales niños chiquitos, ambos empezaron a rodar intentando golpearse mutuamente.

- O.O ... T.T BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YO QUIERO IR AL BAÑO, QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIEROOOOO, YA NO ME IMPORTA QUE EL SANTUARIO ENTERO ME ESCUCHE, YO SOLO QUIERO UN BAÑOOOOOO!!!

Ambos gemelos totalmente quietos y mirando a la diosa.

- Ahora que lo dice... yo ocupo ir al baño.

- Yo también.

- ¡ESPEREN, LLÉVENME A MI...

Ambos gemelos desaparecen en el laberinto.

- ...TAMBIÉN...

Insertar largo y profundo silencio, la diosa suspira y el laberinto tiembla debido a la falta de concentración de sus dueños, y Saorinutil puede finalmente salir.

**Nota mental de Saori::** Necesito un baño, y lo necesito ahora, se me están acabando los templos, y no comprendo por que alguien tan buena, honrada, bondadosa y caritativa como yo debe de pasar por este martirio! (El hecho de que esta autora te considere una peste no tiene naaada que ver)

A medio camino no le quedó a la diosa que sentarse en los escalones que la llevaban a Tauro, por que las ganas del llamado natural eran lo suficientemente fuertes para impedirle caminar siquiera.

Tardó quince minutos en semi calmarse y continuó con su camino.

Entró a Tauro con cara de loca, aunque la diferencia a su expresión normal no era demasiada.

- Aldebarán?

No hubo respuesta.

- Aldebarán??

Nada de respuesta una vez más, hasta que se oye un estruendo parecido a un trueno, solo que los truenos no dejan un extraño gas verde colándose bajo la puerta.

Athena frunció el ceño notablemente, para que después, aquella puerta se abriera lentamente mostrando a un muy sonriente Aldebarán de Tauro, quien venía con un trozo de rollo pegado al pié.

La diosa suspiró resignada y sintiéndose la cucaracha que todo mundo menos ella en realidad sabemos que es, se acercó a Aldebarán, que ni enterado de que la diosa estaba ahí, hasta que se giró feliz de la vida y le pegó un santo manotazo a algo… algo que extrañamente chilló.

Lo próximo que Aldebarán observó fue un totalmente nuevo aunque no bonito adorno incrustado en su pared.

- O.o? Athena?

El pobre caballero tuvo entonces la tarea de desincrustar a su muy amada diosa, lo que si, si así es cuando la ama, que bueno que no la odia.

Athena reaccionó varios segundos mas tarde mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta que el caballero había abierto anteriormente. Aldebarán frunció el ceño notablemente y le tronó varias veces los dedos frente a los ojos a la deidad rara que se hacía llamar Athena, pero esta ni parpadeaba.

El caballero de Tauro miró hacia donde miraba su diosa y se rascó la nuca, miró al techo algo avergonzado.

- Athena, si gustas, puedes usar el baño.

Se giró a mirar a la diosa, pero de esta no quedaba ni el polvo, y lo próximo que el caballero supo fue que su baño se cerró de un fuerte portazo, mientras algo, o alguien había dejado tras de si una estela de polvo.

- o.o………………n.n que buenos tacos de soadero me eché!

Tres segundos mas tarde, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y la diosa dio un par de pasos fuera del baño, cerró la puerta, avanzó hasta la salida... y se desmayó.

Pero recordando que estaba en la entrada de Tauro, pues no hace falta decir que una vez más, la diosa se fue rebotando escaleras abajo, aunque afortunadamente, ahora estaba inconsciente.

**Nota mental de Saori... cuando despierte:** Nota mental... nunca, JAMÁS, entres a un baño del que acaba de salir Aldebarán.

Varios minutos mas tarde, la diosa sentía unos suaves besitos en la cintura, luego en el cuello.

- Ji ji ji ji.

Se rió ella como idiota. Los besitos comenzaron a hacerse más duros, y una vocecita extraña le llamaba.

- Athena? Athena, está usted bien?

Esa voz la conocía, quien sería? Los besitos continuaban, pero ahora se sentía más como si la estuvieran picando con algo. La diosa volvió a reírse cual tarada y llegó a una brillante conclusión.

- Joo Seiya! Estate quieto, luego me das besitoos!

- Seiya? Pero Athena, que acaso está fumada?

La diosa abrió un ojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una cara infantil coronada con cabellos rojos y parado detrás a un atractivo hombre de cabellos lilas.

- WAAAAA!!!

La diosa brincó cual gato y quedó agazapada a la pared.

- TUUU, MOCOSO DEGENERADO, ERAS TU QUIEN ME ESTABA BESÁNDO???

- Besando¡Guácala de perro, nada que ver!! Yo lo que estaba haciendo era picarla con este palo!!

- Pa-palo... ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES MOCOSO INSOLENTE, QUE YO SOY LA DEIDAD PROTECTORA DE ESTE MUNDO Y UIIIIGGGG!

La diosa ya no le siguió por que su vejiga dio un fuerte respingo, y no le quedó otra que volver a doblarse.

- Errr... creo que voy a regar las margaritas maestro.

Y viendo la inminente amenaza de esta loca aquí presente, Kiki mejor decidió imitar a los padrinos mágicos y desapareció en un "Poof"

Mu ladeó la cabeza al verla ahí tiradota.

- Puedo servirle en algo, Athena?

- PUES CLARO QUE PUEDES SERVIRME EN ALGO, A MENOS DE QUE SEAS UN BUENO PARA NADA COMO LOS OTROS TARADOS QUE ACABO DE PASAR!

El lemuriano hubiera fruncido el ceño si lo hubiese tenido, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

- NECESITO UN BAÑO, AHORA, ME ENTIENDES! DONDE ESTÁ TU BAÑO!!

- Baño? Aquí? Athena, debe de estar bromeando. Hace MESES que le dije que ocupaba que llamara a un plomero por que a Kiki le dio la mala maña de tirar cosas por el excusado... no se donde lo habrá aprendido... Ummm... como sea, el caso es que el baño se tapó.

- Meses... MESES???? Y como diablos se supone que vas al baño???

Mu se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Me teletransporto a Jamiel, en la torre hay otro baño. Y Kiki lo hace igual. Por que cree que las fiestas nunca se hacen en mi casa???

De repente, la diosa se le abalanzó a Mu y se le apretujó a la cintura como el pobre bicho rastrero que era y que al parecer, apenas ella se daba cuenta de ello.

- ¡MU, POR LA DEIDAD QUE TANTOS AMAS, O SEA YO, LLÉVAME A JAMIEL!!!

- No puedo Athena.

- ¡QUE!!!

La diosa se soltó y apuntó con dedo acusador al lemuriano, quien se mantenía tranquilo por fuera pero muerto de la risa por dentro al ver a la diosa a medio doblar, con el vestido metido entre las piernas y haciendo un bailecito raro.

- MACHISTA, INFIEL, NO OBEDECES A LAS ÓRDENES DE TU SEÑORA ATHENA!

- De hecho Athena, hace un par de minutos Kiki se fue a Jamiel, y hasta que él no vuelva eso significa que el baño está ocupado.

- PERO HAS DE TENER MAS DE UN BAÑO?

- Athena, mi casa ni entrada tiene, menos escaleras, y mucho menos un segundo baño. No soy rico, sabe?

Y sin más esperanza ni más templos que recorrer, la diosa cayó al suelo sentada y con las piernas dobladas hacia afuera mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperada, ahora no le quedaba otra que pasar la gran vergüenza e ir a casa de los de plata. Que vergüenza, que vergüenza!!!

Mu suspiró con pena... pero no de Athena, sino pena por si mismo por tener que servirle a esta mujer tan falta de materia gris. Así que decidió consolarla.

- No podré hacer mucho por usted Athena, pero tenga.

- Umm? ...¡PERO PARA QUE QUIERO YO QUE ME PRESTES EL ROLLO DEL BAÑO!

- No, si no es prestado. Es un regalo de mi parte.

- Grrrr...

- Más no puedo hacer por usted, pero junto a las escaleras de abajo, donde inicia el recorrido de las doce casas hay un arbusto bastante grande, y nadie nunca sube las casas más que los propios dorados, así que no hay riesgo de que alguien la encuentre mientras usted hace sus necesidades ahí.

- ESQUE ME HAS CREÍDO PERRO!

- Es una sugerencia. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

La diosa iba a retobear, pero su vejiga le dio una fuerte punzada y no le quedó otra que apretar fuerte fuerte las piernas, por que a otro poco y se le salía todo el relleno.

- WAAAAA!!!

Como alma que se lleva Hades... y que afortunada sería esta autora si el papasote de Hades se la llevara... Athena corrió desesperada hasta el pobre arbusto que de nada tenía la culpa, y acabó sirviéndole a la diosa de baño.

Con las enaguas levantadas y la pompa al aire, la diosa sintió que de repente llegaba hasta los campos Elíseos de golpe y porrazo y de regreso. Cortó un cachito de papel y lo tiró, por que quien sabe que polvo feo tuviese encima. El hecho de que ella estuviese haciendo sus necesidades en medio del polvo parecía menos grave. Procedió a la maniobra de limpieza y sonrió feliz de la vida, recogió el rollo de papel que de repente se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el cachito de rollo que había tirado se había mojado de la esquina con un líquido obvio, y que ella accidentalmente lo había pisado.

Como Mu había dicho, nadie se acercaba a las doce casas, así que salió confiada, dio un paso fuera del arbusto, se enderezó con los ojos cerrados de autosatisfacción y... chocó con algo.

- Pero que demon...

- ¿Athena?

- O.O!!!!

La diosa se dio cuenta de que había chocado ni mas ni menos con contra el pecho de cierto santo dorado que estaba pasando justo al lado del arbusto.

- D-Dokho!!!

- Athena, pero que...

- ¡SHION¡Tu donde te habías metido!

- Se lo dije ayer, que Dokho hoy se mudaba al santuario, fui a recogerlo a Rozan y como todavía no terminaba de empacar, pues me quedé ayudándolo. Acaso tu...

Y sacando conclusiones. Diosa saliendo de un arbusto, cara de sorpresa, vestido levantado por detrás por que no se lo bajó bien y probablemente se le atoró en los calzones, rollo de papel en la mano y trozo de papel pegado al zapato...

- No me diga que usted...

- ¡NO! Yo no... no... ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Pero Athena!

Dokho había retrocedido un paso y la miraba sorprendido.

- Pero por que no fue usted al baño de libra!

- Esque acaso estás loco??? Nadie ha limpiado ese baño en 243 años!!

- Nadie? Usted se equivoca. Hace 243 años, cuando me fui a Rozan, yo contraté a una jovencita para que hiciera la limpieza de mi templo de pies a cabeza y me lo dejara reluciente.

- Me consta, el templo se limpia cada semana. La chica que lo limpia actualmente debe de ser la tatara tatara tatara…

Media hora después…

- …tatara tatara algo de la chica que contrató Dokho.

De repente, Athena se había congelado cual Hyoga en cubo de hielo.

- O- O sea que... el baño de libra está limpio...?

- Pues claro!!

- O pudiste ir a cáncer! El baño de Máscara es una hermosura de paredes de mármol!

- Ma-mármol...

Shion se cubrió la boca para no reírse.

- Athena, y por otro lado. Por que no usaste tu propio baño??

- ¿MI PROPIO BAÑO?? Y como quieres que lo use! Le bajé y no corría el agua, eso quiere decir que el plomero no ha venido!

- De echo, el plomero vino a eso de las nueve de la mañana, dijo que nos había echo favor de liberar su agenda para venir temprano.

- Vi-vino a las nu-nueve...

- Aja...

- ¡Pero el baño no bajó!

- Si, bueno... de casualidad se te ocurrió abrir la llave de paso?

- La... llave de paso...??

Insertar imagen del baño de Athena, abajo hay una llavecita pequeña dorada. Athena con un tick en el ojo, se escucha el sonido como cuando se cae un costal de papas.

- Ummm... estará bien?

- A alguien le importa?

Preguntó Dokho pateando levemente las costillas de su diosa, que ni pío dijo.

- Bueno, vámonos! Tenemos asuntos que hacer!

- Asuntos? Pero que asuntos!

- Amigo Shion, necesitamos hablar con todos los santos de este lugar!

- Para?

- Como que "para"??? Esto hay que escribirlo en los pergaminos eternos, para que el mundo lo conozca!

Y así, ambos amigos se abrazaron por los hombros y se fueron atacados de la risa dejando a la diosa inconciente.

- Un pergamino entero a letra chiquita! Si señor¡Una gran guerra acaba de ser librada en este santuario!

- Jeje¡La guerra de los doce baños de Saori Kido!!!

**Fin... no, esperen, esperen! Falta el epílogo!**

Y así...

Afrodita fue descubierto culpable de mentiroso respecto a su cabellera turquesa. Lo metieron a una fuente y entre todos le lavaron el pelo, descubriendo que Afrodita tenía el cabello anaranjado chillón, desde entonces, se le conoció como "Zanahorita".

Camus sigue leyendo el periódico en exactamente la misma página que cuando llegó Athena. Si le damos la vuelta a la cámara, nos daremos cuenta de que dentro del periódico está la revista Playboy de este mes.

Shura decidió que estaba harto de su casa de piedritas y se mudó a Sagitario. La remodeló y le talló su signo en la entrada. Dokho le prestó a su muchacha del aseo, pero de tan sucio que estaba le cobraron el triple. Shura no tuvo para pagar y tuvo que limpiar él solito.

Aioros sigue muerto, a la autora no le agrada por haber salvado a Athena, y además, se quedó sin templo. Si alguna vez revive, que no creemos, será mandado al piedra sobre piedra que antes era capricornio y ahora es Sagitario.

Milo es sexy... eso ya lo sabíamos.

Dokho se instaló en la casa de libra, coqueteó con la chica que le hacía el aseo y esta le hizo el pegue. Ahora están casados y esperan una niña que se va a llamar Nayara. (La chica se llamaba Hibari, Mera coincidencia? Creamos que si)

Shaka sufrió de diarrea por comer tacos de soadero que le convidó Aldebarán. Pasó una semana entera metido en el baño meditando día y noche.

Aioria y Marín siguieron en lo suyo. Les valió por completo que Athena los hubiera visto en medio del cuchi planche. Esta autora los apoya y les desea que se la pasen muy bien los dos pegaditos.

Máscara ganó el premio anual del baño mas lindo de todo el santuario. A Zanahorita le dio chorrillo por que esperaba ganar él.

Saga y Kanon nunca pudieron quitar el laberinto, acabaron construyendo una segunda casa de géminis y la otra la clausuraron. Como se salieron? Quien sabe. Lo único que se sabe es que antes de clausurarla metieron al borrico parlante de una patada. Desde entonces no se sabe nada de él.

Aldebarán siguió tragando tacos. Hasta que se enfermó gravemente y le recetaron comer de por vida puras zanahorias. De todas maneras le valió y siguió comiendo tacos. Q.E.P.D.A.

Mu vivió feliz con su baño tapado, total que él podía ir a Jamiel, Kiki era del mismo pensamiento y siguió tirando cosas al excusado, total que ya estaba tapado.

A alguien le interesa saber que le pasó a Athena? No? No? Bueno, me vale por que de todas formas les cuento. Athena sufrió una gran humillación cuando se publicó en la plaza principal del santuario... ummm... tendrá plaza principal el santuario?? Digamos que si. La diosa sufrió cuando en la plaza principal, Kiki se dedicó a repartir hojas con la historia escrita por Dokho y Shion, quienes tras haber dedicado su hermoso tiempo a recabar datos, escribieron la "Guerra de los doce baños de Saori Kido", no hace falta decir que Saori vivió en la vergüenza y se retachó para Japón, pero la historia tuvo tanto éxito que llegó a Japón y ahí su figura se vio totalmente opacada. Dicen las malas lenguas que Saori llegó hasta México y se disfrazó. Actualmente trabaja en la televisión y se le conoce como "La Chupitos"

Shion no se hizo gay en esta historia. Fue todo un patriarca hecho y derecho, que tras la desaparición de Athena en México, vendió el santuario a los grandes inversionistas que quieren sacarles a los turistas hasta el último centavo. Se fue de vacaciones con todos sus santos de oro, plata, bronce y guardias de baja categoría a las playas de Cancún, donde hizo trabajar a sus santos como strippers y hoy en día todos nadan en piscinas llenas de papelito verde.

Shiryu no participó en esta historia, la autora no quería una bronca entre él y Milo sobre cual era más Sexy...

Ahora si. **FIN**

(Epílogo dedicado con mucho cariño a Ale-chan )


End file.
